Tools produced through rapid prototyping such as, for example, stereo-lithography and/or the like may be used in abrasive processes and may be designed to fit to a part being worked. These tools may include controlled geometry elements, interface surfaces, and other specifically controlled geometries. These tooling elements may be considered to be worn out when they no longer fit the particular part being worked and/or one or more of the controlled geometry elements has eroded to a sufficient level. These elements may need continuous inspection and/or to be frequently measured to ensure that the geometries that control and define the controlled geometry elements and/or the locations of the tools specified elements meet design specifications. These measurements and/or inspections may be costly and generally inefficient.